CMF Omaha-Class SSBS
The Omaha class is the first of a CMF original ship classification, the Super Space Battle-Ship. Introduced in 2574, these 4 vessels were an attempt to give the CMF many more strategic outcomes in naval warfare, utilizing the popular ship building method of the 20th century. Designed with heavy armaments and even heavier armor, the 2km behemoths of the Omaha Class take and provide unparalleled amounts of damage among other ships of similar size, granting them the title of "Super Cruiser". History As stated above, the Omaha Class was introduced to provide fleet support by providing heavy firepower and absorbing large amounts of enemy force. Their first official deployment was above Earth in the UCR-UNSC War, providing support to the UCR's forces. While at first they performed phenominally, the two SSBS's deployed, the Mersey and Victory, were defeated. The Victory was overwhelmed by the Archangel Super-Cruiser while distracting it from friendly forces, and the Mersey was defeated by the UNSC Iowa. While outclassing the Iowa in both size, armor, and armament, the Iowa's Artificial Human intelligence managed to hold off the fragment of the CMF DSIF A.I. Rho attempting to assault the Iowa's systems; the Iowa then managed to use an unorthadox bombing method to damage the hull of the Mersey, and managed to cripple the ship by focusing fire on the weakened area. While devestated by the loss, the CMF was impressed by the one-off strategy performed by the Iowa's crew. Parts from the two salvaged ships were used to construct the CMF King Arthur, which ultimately avenged the fallen crews by defeating the Archangel in an extremely close engagement. After this conflict, the half-empty hulls were put to use, and reconstruction of the two ships began soon after. Taking advantage of this opportunity, the Omaha and Saratoga also began modernization to match their soon-to-be resurrected sisters. Equipment / Technology The standard weaponry and equipment of the Omaha Class is as follows. *4x Triple Super-Mass-Driver/"SMD" Turrets: The primary weapon of the Omaha Class. Each turret consists of 3 Super Mass Drivers, or "Mini MACs"; each is much, much larger and more powerful than a standard Mass Driver, with 100m long "barrels" that accelerate the rounds to high speeds, similar a standard MAC. However, because the already-extended barrels can't bring the smaller rounds to contain enough force to be on par with a true MAC round, the SMD fires depleted uranium slugs to compensate. *Super-Tomahawk Ship-to-Ship Missile Pods: Standard CMF Ship-to-Ship missiles. Each missile contains a NAV system to increase accuracy, and can be guided via friendly A.I. (with authorization) in the area. *50mm PDG/CIWS Defense Array: Standard CMF Point Defense Array. A mixture of 50mm cannons and 20-30mm rapid fire CIWS cannons for elimination of incoming enemy anti-ship threats (such as missiles) and as a defense against nearby enemy spacecraft. *Optional DSIF Fragment Compatibility: Unlike most CMF ships which only have the capability to contain a dumb or smart A.I., the Omaha Class can support a fragment of a CMF DSIF or similar Artificial Intelligence program. When supported by such a fragment, all systems become much more deadly, efficient, and precise. DSIF's and their fragments are also able to guide nearby Anti-Ship missiles, greatly enhancing the effectiveness compared to the standard onboard navigation systems. *Titanium-Al6-V4/Forerunner-Composite Armor: Standard CMF Capital Ship armor. Mixture of heat tolerant and extremely resilient titanium, with added Forerunner Composite armor over vital areas. During the Modernization/Reconstruction of the Omaha Class, a few technologies were added: *PTS Drives: Per the CMF Navy's Project: DTTW, all warships were to be fitted with PTS Drives after successful testing by the CMF Galahad. The first ships to be upgraded were the more important Capital Warships, which included the Omaha Class. PTS Drives allow extremely fast FTL, even by Forerunner-Tier Slipspace standards, without the need to use another dimension as a "shortcut" between real world locations. *M6A3 PDL Defense Array: An upgraded version of the standard Point Defense Array. While retaining the standard 50 and 20-30 mm cannons, multiple CMF M6A3 laser cannons are added to bolster the ship's defense. These are especially useful for targets that get past the standard PDGs, or that are too fast or far out for ballistics to eliminate efficiently. *Hardlight Smart-Shielding: To further bolster the Omaha Class's defensive measures, hardlight shielding was added to all 4 ships. These hardlight shields, like others in the CMF Navy's capital ships, is deployed from multiple relatively smaller shield generators throughout the hull; this allows the shields to not be rendered useless by a single generator's destruction, and provides the ability to vary the strength in certain areas as needed. Category:CMF Category:Ship Category:Super Cruiser Category:Church's Work